


What are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Night Court
Genre: Brief light angst in one chapter, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Food, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Parenthood in later chapters, appearances by the whole gang, follows canon for the first three chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: or five times Harry and Christine kissed at midnight on New Year's and one time they didn't.





	1. The first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has to work on New Year's during Christine's first full year as a member of the court.

The first time was unexpected. Christine had only been a permanent member of the court for  three months, but she was already finding herself attracted to Harry.

No, that wasn't right, she had been attracted to Harry since they first met. But it didn't matter,  he was technically her boss, a relationship was out of the question.

As if having to work on New Year's Eve wasn't bad enough, the docket had been incredibly full, and they weren't getting to go home until long after midnight, even though they had finally emptied the docket it would be too crowded to leave the courthouse.

The cafeteria staff had set up for a party, but the court staff were waiting for midnight in the courtroom.

Christine leaned against her table and listed to the chatter around her. Dan was telling the stenographer that he was going to kiss every woman in the place, Mac at the clerk's desk was calling Quon Le, and Florence was entertaining Bull with stories of the wild parties she had gone to in the sixties.

The countdown began and Christine looked up to find Harry watching her. She took a step towards him just as he stepped closer to her, holding her gaze.

Everyone else seemed to vanish as they drew closer together. She was dimly aware of the noise in the room as midnight struck, before even that disappeared, replaced only by the feeling of Harry's mouth on hers.

The kiss was over in a few seconds and Christine stumbled backwards.

Harry seemed to realize what they had just done at the same time that Christine did.

"Oh. I. That was. I'm sorry." Harry stammered.

"Don't be." Christine told him. "It...it was fine."

The two looked at each other for a moment, unsure what to say.

"How about a kiss?" came a voice from over her shoulder.

Christine looked up to see Dan smiling down at her.

"Sure thing Dan," Harry said.

And before either of them could react, Harry was kissing Dan, who shrugged and made a show of kissing him back. Christine burst out laughing as Harry let go of Dan a moment later and winked at her.

"Thanks for the kiss Dan."

As Dan walked away, Harry turned to Christine, "want some punch?"

Awkwardness gone, Christine smiled at him. "I'd love some."

Harry offered his arm to Christine and they went to join the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all the Harry/Dan shippers enjoyed their kiss. I almost let Christine kiss Dan too but in season 3 it's hard enough to believe that she would kiss Harry, let alone Dan.


	2. The second kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In season five, now that they've decided not to act on their attraction, Harry and Christine struggle to keep that promise.

The second time it was a party. Everyone was there, but all Christine could think about was Harry. When they had agreed to just be friends because of the potential conflict of interest, she hadn't realized how much harder it would be to ignore her feelings now that they had been confessed. And their kiss at Christmas hadn't helped. She just wanted to kiss him again.

 She caught his eye across the room, and he walked over to her with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi," she whispered back, suddenly feeling shy.

Harry took a step closer. "It's almost midnight."

Christine gazed up at him, hoping this was going where she thought it was. "Uh huh."

"And it would be a real shame to let the old tradition go to waste."

She grinned. Just like the mistletoe at Christmas, New Years was a perfectly acceptable excuse to kiss. She took another step so that they were right next to each other and looked into his eyes.

Harry cupped her face in his hands, and as a chorus of "Happy New Year" filled the air, leaned down and sealed his mouth over hers.

Christine didn't think about conflicts of interest, she didn't think about broken relationships and heartbreak. Instead she closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of Harry's lips pressed against her own.

Maybe they couldn't have a perfect happy ending, maybe there would never be a chance to find out what they could be. But at least they could have this. For one night they didn't have to be a judge and a lawyer, for one night they could just be together.


	3. The third kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 6, a year after the last chapter and the two are still struggling to ignore their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is best enjoyed while listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MH_0buTBuM
> 
> (Mel Tormé's recording of "What are You Doing New Year's Eve?")

The third time it was just the two of them. Everyone else had plans. Mac and Quon Le had taken little Renee to see the fireworks, Dan had a hot date, Roz was visiting her aunt, and no one knew what Bull was doing but they were all a little afraid to ask. So Harry and Christine spent the evening in Harry's apartment.

In the year since they had confessed their attraction, Christine's feelings for Harry hadn't disappeared, If anything they had gotten stronger. And from the way he looked at her sometimes, in moments that shouldn't have happened, she knew Harry's feelings hadn't changed either.

It seemed whatever happened, they always ended up back with each other. Relationships gone wrong, bad situations, or just being the only ones without plans, they gravitated together.

Across the room, Harry was shuffling through his record collection. Most people had switched to cassettes long ago, but he preferred the sound of vinyl. Besides, most of Mel's songs were on records.

Christine watched as Harry found the one he was looking for and started the record player. Mel Tormé's recording of _What Are You Doing New Year's Eve_ filled the room.

 Christine shook her head. "Oh Harry."

Harry grinned and held out his hands. "Shall we?"

Christine laughed and took his hand.

They didn't do any fancy steps, they didn't even really dance, Harry just pulled Christine close, and she rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music.

Dancing with Harry, Christine tried not to voice her thoughts. Thoughts like "I could stay here forever," and "forget conflicts of interest, let's be together," and "I love you" were dangerous. They couldn't be together, and they both knew it, still...

She looked up at him as the recording ended, and their eyes met. "Harry..."

"Yeah." It wasn't a question. He was feeling the same.

Somewhere in the background, a clock struck midnight.

"Happy new year, Christine." Harry whispered as he closed the gap and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a horrible amount of time making sure that Mel really did have a recording of the title song. There was no way I could do this fic without it making an appearance.


	4. The Fourth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate season 9, Harry and Christine stayed together after their kiss in the park. Now their friends find out.

The fourth time they were finally in a relationship. They had been dating for a few months but had kept quiet about it, not wanting to be accused of a conflict of interest. Their relationship hadn't caused any problems at work, except for the time Harry had nearly called her "sweetheart" in front of Judge Wilbur. Still they were being cautious.

Another year of working New Year's Eve and another extra long docket, but somehow this year was more fun. It probably helped that Quon Le, Wanda, Amanda, and Buddy had all joined them for the evening. Mac and Quon Le were still the cutest couple in New York, and Bull and Wanda were helping Lisette figure out her perfect man.

Buddy had decorated Harry's chambers again, in what he considered to be the traditional style of New Years. Which meant that there was fruit everywhere and a highly sugary punch.

Harry and Christine sat together on Harry's desk, arms brushing.

"We should have had the kids here too," Harry said.

Christine laughed. "Oh no. Buddy, children, and sugar? They'd be bouncing off the walls."

"You're probably right. But I sure like spending time with Charlie."

Christine turned to Harry. She loved how much he cared about her son. And she was tired of keeping their feelings for each other a secret.

"Are we going to kiss at midnight?" she asked.

Harry looked at her quizzically. "I thought we'd agreed to keep quiet about our relationship."

Christine smiled. "Forget keeping quiet."

Midnight struck as they grinned at each other, and Harry pulled Christine into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was quite chaste compared to some of the other kisses they had shared recently, but was no less tender.

When they pulled away to catch their breaths, they stayed in each other's arms.

"Oh Christine," Harry whispered before leaning in again.

They kissed for a while in short bursts punctuated by giggling and smiling at each other, never noticing that everyone else had stopped what they were doing to watch them.

"Ahem."

Harry and Christine pulled apart and turned to face the others, arms still around each other's shoulders.

"Yes Dan?" Harry asked nonchalantly. "Did you need something?"

"When were you planning to tell us?" Roz demanded.

Christine put on a look of confusion. "Tell you what?"

"Come on," Mac said. "When were you going to tell us that you're together?"

"Did they need to?" Bull asked.

Dan turned to him "you knew?"

"Sure, didn't you?"

Harry grinned, "this is why we didn't tell you. It's much funnier to watch you guys figure it out."

"But yes." Christine confirmed. "We are dating."

Everyone started talking at once.

"I get to be best man." "No, I do." "Can I be the flower girl?" "Bull....nevermind." "They aren't even engaged yet." "Yeah, but they're obviously gonna get married eventually."

Christine just laughed and pulled Harry down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Christine would never accept anyone who didn't love her son, so it was very important for Harry to mention Charlie on his own.
> 
> I just really love Bull being aware of stuff that everyone else has missed.
> 
> I'm not sure who says what in the part where they're all talking at once.


	5. The Fifth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate season 10, Harry and Christine are now married and co-parenting Charlie.

The fifth time was peaceful. They sat on the couch together in front of the TV holding hands. Harry rubbing his thumb across Christine's new gold wedding ring. They had been married for less than two months, but little Charlie already adored his stepfather. He should have gone to bed a long time ago, but had insisted on sitting on the couch with them and was now asleep in their laps.

Christine leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed contentedly, petting Charlie's blond hair with her free hand.

Harry smiled down at his wife. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Harry's smile widened. "Guess what. I love you."

Christine smiled back. "Good. Because I love you too."

"It's midnight." Charlie announced unexpectedly.

"Good point kiddo," Harry said before turning to Christine.

"Happy New Year" he said, and leaned in to kiss her.

They were interrupted a moment later as Charlie yawned.

Harry lifted Charlie into his arms. "Bedtime for you mister."

Charlie snuggled sleepily into his stepfather's chest as they headed down the hall toward his room, Christine turning on the light as she passed the switch.

"Goodnight Charlie." Harry carefully set Charlie down on his bed and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Christine pulled the blankets up over her son and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight Mommy, Goodnight Daddy."

Charlie had been calling Harry, "Daddy" from the moment he heard that his mother was getting married again, but it was clear from Harry's expression that he was still overjoyed by the title.

Christine smiled as they walked back down the hall. "He loves you, you know. Almost as much as I do."

"I love you both so much."

Christine beamed. "I know."

They gazed at each other for a long moment, neither one saying a word, until Harry grinned cheekily and nodded toward their bedroom.

"Wanna have some fun?" He asked.

Christine nodded and giggled as her husband swept her into his arms and twirled her through the door to their room with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave them the same November wedding date as the 30 Rock wedding, just many years earlier.


	6. The one time they didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following New Year's Eve, they miss their kiss.

A year after their wedding, they didn't. Another New Year's Eve, another party, but this time, someone was missing.

"Where's Harry?" Mac asked.

Christine shook her head, "I don't know. We were going to come separately because I had to drop Charlie off at Tony's and... Oh no. It's happening again."

"What is?"

Christine ignored the question and began to rant. "This time was supposed to be different, it was supposed to last. First Tony, now Harry. Who needs husbands? All they do is break your heart. Then you end up in divorce court with a bunch of papers you have to sign so that you can finally get away from them."

She could hear the countdown beginning but it felt very far away, all she could focus on was her anger.

"Uh Christine?" A voice said from behind her, she ignored it.

"I should have kept the number of my divorce lawyer, it would make everything so much simpler, I could just call her up and tell her that I need her services again. Stupid Harry making me go through this again."

" _Christine_?"

"Love, honor, and cherish? Ha! Hasn't worked out for me yet!"

"CHRISTINE!"

Christine rounded on Roz " _what?_ "

"Your husband is right behind you." Roz pointed toward Harry, standing behind Christine with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Oh now you turn up. Having fun without me? Was the girl you were with pretty?"

Harry ignored the last comment. "I've been trying to get here for hours. There must have been an accident or something, it took forever to get five feet, and you know how bad the subway is on holidays."

As she registered his words, Christine realized how unfair she had been by assuming that Harry would treat her with the same disregard that her last husband did. After so long, she should have known better.

"Harry, I'm sorry. When you weren't where you said you would be it felt like when I realized that I couldn't fix things with Tony and I was afraid..."

She trailed off. Harry waited patiently, he wanted to hug her, but years of friendship had taught him to wait and not to assume that he knew what she needed.

"I was afraid of losing you," Christine finished with a sob, throwing her arms around Harry.

Harry held his wife gently, running a hand through Christine's hair and whispering apologies and reassurances until she pulled herself together and stopped crying.

"I didn't come directly here," Harry confessed after a while. "I had to run an errand first."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Christine chuckled. "What's this? An engagement ring? We're already married. You don't give presents on New Year's Eve, silly."

"I wanted to give it to you at Christmas." Harry said, looking apologetic. "But the clasp needed repairing, they just got it done today."

Christine looked quizzically at him and opened the box.

"My mother's locket. How? Why?"

"Your dad gave it to me on our anniversary. He said she had meant for you to have it when you found someone who loved you the way your father loved her."

"Oh Harry, I..." She trailed off. It was too much. There weren't words for this feeling.

Harry smiled at her and gently took the locket out of her hand. Stepping behind her, he put the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp.

Christine turned around in Harry's arms, gazing up at him and wondering what on earth she had done to deserve such happiness with someone she loved so much.

"I love you." Harry whispered, face inches away from hers. "And I always will."

"Harry." At a loss for words, Christine just leaned forward and kissed him.

They really were going to live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Christine's dad finally accepts Harry.
> 
> Christine has been through a lot when it comes to relationships and has some trust issues, but Harry is trying really hard to be a good husband.
> 
> I considered having +1 be that she's in labor with Charlie's baby half-sibling and it's not really a good time for kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this last year but it wasn't finished in time so you get it now. I wanted to connect this fic to "In Love with the Bride and the Groom" but I couldn't figure out a way that made sense. If anyone else has any ideas please let me know.


End file.
